Weihnachts-Lieder aus Serien und Cartoons
thumb|200px|Macht es auch bequem und sperrt die Lauscher auf! Viele unserer Lieblingsserien kommen ebenfalls nicht am jährlichen Weihnachts-Spektakel vorbei und zelebrieren die besinnliche Zeit mal mehr, mal weniger „klassisch”. Damit auch ihr nicht wieder auf Mariah Careys altbewährtes Gejaule oder auf diverse „Mit Glöckchen im Hintergrund wird alles weihnachtlich”-Songs zurückgreifen müsst haben wir eine schöne Liste mit Songs aus Serien und Cartoons für euch. Also, bereitet schon mal die Playlist für den heiligen Abend vor. Tipp: Barneys Lieder würde ich ans Ende des Abends sitzen, wenn alle bereits den einen oder anderen Glühwein intus haben. Spongebob thumb|center|450 px Patrick und Spongebob aus „Spongebob Schwammkopf” freuen sich zusammen auf die Feiertage und geraten dabei, natürlich, auch wieder an Tadhäus. Woher unter Wasser der Schnee kommt? Und seit wann kann Mr Krabs so beeindruckend singen? Fragen über Fragen, die ganz Bikini Bottom aber nicht davon abhalten, sich auf den heiligen Abend zu freuen. Glee thumb|center|450 px Welche Serie bietet sich für Song-Specials an, als Glee? Tatsächlich finden sich allein in der Folge „Galaktische Weihnachten” neun Songs rund um die Weihnachtszeit Das Lied „Extraordinary Merry Christmas” sticht aber besonders hervor, da es eigens für die Folge geschrieben wurde. South Park thumb|center|450 px Heidi ho, Freunde! Er steht wie kaum ein anderer in der Cartoon-Welt für Weihnachten: [http://southpark.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Hankey Mr. Hankey der Weihnachtskot]! Jeder hat seinen ohrwurmigen Song sicherlich schon tausendfach gehört, aber dieser South-Park-Klassiker sollt ein keiner Playlist fehlen. How I met your mother thumb|center|450 px Barney Stinson aus der Sitcom How I met your mother interpretiert weihnachtliche Klassiker, sagen wir mal „extravagant”. Der Frauenheld hat auch bei den Melodien zu Jinglebells oder We wish you a merry christmas nur ein Thema im Sinn. Phineas und Ferb thumb|center|450 px Bei Phineas und Ferb werden die E-Gitarren ausgepackt wenn es weihnachtet. Two and a half men thumb|center|450 px Wie auch schon Frauenschwarm Stinson, hat Charlie aus Two and a Half Men eine genaue Vorstellung davon, welche Prioritäten er an Weihnachten setzt - und improvisiert diese spontan in bekannten Weihnachtsstücken während er das Haus dekoriert und sich auf sein anstehende Date freut. Simpsons thumb|center|450 px Bei den Simpsons ist ganz Springfield in Weihnachtsstimmung und angelehnt an Tschaikowskys „Der Nussknacker” grooven sich die Bewohner auf das Fest ein. In der Serie gibt es mittlerweile unzählige Weihnachts-Specials, welche, ähnlich den Halloween-Folgen, alle etwas Besonderes sind. Family Guy thumb|center|450 px Pump up the volume wenn Peter Griffin aus Family Guy Klassiker nuschelt empfiehlt es sich genau hinzuhören. Die eigens hergestellten Special-Effects bei Winde im Darm verzaubern und verstören zugleich. Scrubs thumb|center|450 px Lobet den Herrn! Turk aus Scrubs zelebriert die christliche Messe ganz nach Gospel-Art und reißt die ganzen Zuhörerschaft im Scared Heart mit sich - denn das ist der Geist der Weihnacht! Micky Maus und Freunde thumb|center|450 pxZu guter Letzt singen Stimmen, die wirklich jeder von euch kennen dürfte. Disney gehört zu Weihnachten wie Lebkuchen oder verkaufsoffene Sonntage und Mickey und seine Freunde sind allesamt im Clubhaus eingeschneit und trällern zusammen. Hach wie schön!